Hate To See Your Heart Break
by Ally Futuras
Summary: After Sylvi returns home, Berk has many things to celebrate for. Astrid's pregnancy being on of them. Yet within some months both Astrid and Sylvi realize something is not quite right. *Set after my own story The Sister I Never Knew but can be read alone*


Sylvi hadn't been with them long. Just a mere few weeks, perhaps a little over than a month. The rest of the village were beyond ecstatic when they heard that Sylvi had returned. There had been rumors ever since Astrid had left for a few days in search of the other sibling. It seemed to them that so much good news came their way. They had a celebration for Sylvi once everyone knew she came back to Berk. All the same, Astrid and Hiccup decided on announcing Astrid's pregnancy as well that night.

Much congratulations went around. Valka keeping both the blonde and Sylvi close by. Hiccup and Astrid both enjoying the attention although Astrid and Sylvi were the honorable vikings among the celebration.

Many would rotate, some went immediately to Astrid, flooding her with advice and possible baby names while others went to Sylvi and bombarded her with questions on both her demise and return. A successful and wonderful night they all had.

Perhaps it was all just to good to be true.

They didn't think much of it at first. Astrid continued with her day to day chores and work she had to do. Few pains here and there but never anything too serious in her eyes.

"How far along are you exactly?" Sylvi asked one morning as they both lay in a field of tall grass together.

Astrid fiddled with a piece of grass in her fingertips as she then looked up into the clear sky, "Just a few months. A little over four I think."

Sylvi had thought it strange. Astrid got over her morning sickness quite fast and although she did have certain emotional setbacks at times, the young blonde seemed stronger than ever. What bothered Sylvi she supposed was how Astrid seemed. _Normal._

"I would have hoped to see a bump or some sign of my niece or nephew by now," the brunette admitted with a forced chuckle as she continued her sky gazing.

Astrid nodded, slightly confused, "Yeah."

It was Sylvi's comment that day which threw her on edge.

 _Five months_.

Astrid found herself searching for something. Anything. Every morning she would feel her stomach and try to find any sign of it getting larger or even the slightest movement although she knew it was much too early for that. The young woman laughed off the worry.

"You're in there," she would say to herself every morning as she kept a hand on her flat belly, "You're just a bit shy but you'll show up."

The blonde kept at it every morning and every night before bed. She would be visited by Valka every other day and they always went through names and clothes that had been made for her little one. Ruffnut would occasionally drop by and had once almost torn down Astrid's door to get inside. She was beyond exited to tell the blonde of her ideas on making a custom axe for the baby.

"She needs to be a total badass! If any guy tries to mess with her she can just castra-"

"Alright! Well, thanks Ruff! But I don't think it'll be necessary." Astrid was thankful but also didn't want to start planning her child's life before it even began.

It seemed to her that everyone else was more excited than she was.

 _Six months._

Sylvi had been awoken by the blonde. She was the only one who had presented her with the idea before and Astrid had no one else to go to. The blonde shook her awake, she had a cup of water in her hand and she handed it to the other woman before starting toward the door once again.

"Sylvi, get your boots, we're heading out."

Soon enough they traveled back to their usual spot. Their piece of quiet land on the other end of Berk, a vast field overlooking the ocean. The duo went there for anything. For the good and bad.

"Maybe he's one of the pop up babies?" Sylvi tried to comfort her friend.

Astrid sat beside her, her arms resting on her knees, "Pop up?"

Sylvi lay on her back, few strands of grass getting into the braid Astrid had done into her hair, "Yeah, he'll pop up next month for sure. Kinda like a surprise pop up, maybe he's just small. Try eating more healthy and drink more water."

The young woman took the advice. Although it would be of absolutely no help at all. They only delayed the inevitable. Little to no change happened and Astrid wasn't sure how long she would be able to hide it anymore. People would begin to notice.

Eight months rolled around and still nothing. Nothing but blood.

She thought it strange and immediately had to tell Hiccup who did not take the news well at all. He was far beyond mournful. The father could not believe what was happening to his family which was only just flourishing.

Soon enough, just as Astrid had predicted, they recieved the bad news. It was quite late on their part. After finally giving in to go see the healer, Astrid went along with Hiccup all the while Sylvi and Valka stayed home to wait for them.

They returned some hours later. Valka, always with the warmest smile on her face, welcomed the couple and asked for the news. Although, no words needed to be said.

Astrid went straight into her bedroom, requesting that they leave her alone and Hiccup seemed to be frozen in place.

"It happened a some time ago," he was able to mumble out, "nothing we could have done," his head low and eyelids heavy, the young chief shook his head and went out the door yet again.

They all knew to not bring it up. Valka secretly took all the unused baby clothes and stored it away. An aura of death had fallen upon Berk. Hiccup kept to himself much more. His work became his priority soon enough. When anyone went to speak to the man, Hiccup would give them blunt answers before moving along. He went out on long rides with Toothless every afternoon and would return late at night.

Astrid coped far better than her husband. She found that Valka had stored her childs clothes away but said nothing on the matter other than, "We'll have to keep them stored in a clean place for next time."

At least she had hope. They were all happy about that. She was heartbroken of course but Astrid learned long ago the art of adaptability. She accepted what had happened, there was nothing that could have prevented it. She had made her peace with it, lighting candles every night and whispering short prayers before bed.

Hiccup on the other hand was a different story.

"I know you're there Sylvi," Hiccup sighed as he let both his legs fall over the edge of the cliff he sat upon, "You've never been able to hide from me. Who's dragon did you steal this time?"

Sylvi had followed Hiccup that afternoon as he went on his usual ride with Toothless. The young woman jumped on Stormfly and gave chase going after her older brother. Astrid was fine with letting her take the Nadder out every now and again and the dragon had taken a liking to the younger Haddock. Hiccup hadn't traveled far, he flew down into one of the closer islands by Berk. Very predictable to his younger sibling.

"I didn't steal her. And that's not the reason I'm here," Sylvi admitted as she went to sit beside her brother.

They needed to talk whether Hiccup wanted to or not.

The young chief scoffed before turning away, "I don't need your pity."

"Good because you aren't getting it," the young woman said, she leaned her face over to try and look Hiccup in the eyes but failed miserably. Her brother truly was stubborn, "You're changing, becoming distant, Hiccup."

"Yeah, and why do you think that is, Sylvi? Or do you maybe want me to spell it out for you? Don't act so clueless," Hiccup shook his head in disappointment, not daring to even look at his sister, "Why don't you just get out of here, will ya'? "

What had gotten into him? Yes, Hiccup was in mourning still after some weeks having passed but he was now far more hostile than he'd ever been before. Yet Sylvi refused to move a muscle.

The brunette growled, she pulled her brother's face to look her straight in the eye's, "I know you're hurting, Hiccup, but you've got to accept these things. There was nothing you could have done and it was not your fault."

It was then that she realized the light cut on the older siblings' cheekbone. Not very deep but still quite a long gash. Hiccup sighed and clenched his jaw before dropping his head, "I witnessed a bit of activity just West of here. Nothing big. I was just being stupid."

Sylvi rolled her eyes before wiping the light trickle of blood escaping his wound, "You can say that again."

The two chuckled and smiled at one another. Hiccup knew she was right. It was no one's fault. It was simply one of those things that happened. He'd been distant for far too many days. Perhaps it was his time to accept his worry and sadness. It would only destroy his own emotions.

"Time to go home, big brother."

He apologized to Astrid first. Then his mother. The village. He of all people should have shown his strength at such a difficult time. Without a strong chief, others may possibly lose hope of their own. Hiccup of all people should have known that best. Some days later, Valka even went on to plant a a set of daisies out in Astrid's favorite field. The blonde being far more grateful than she could ever express.

And of course the chief went on and apologized to his sister over a lovely pint of Snotlout's infamous self mixed drinks. Their sibling bond never being broken so easily.

"For all the joy that is to come," Hiccup smiled as he raised his drink and nodded his head.

For all the joy. For every bit of kindness sent their way.


End file.
